MyStrade gagnant
by Gargouilles
Summary: Me reveiller le matin, blotti entre tes bras, ton odeur qui impregne nos draps...


_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Et bon retour, I'm back ! :D_

 _Encore une fois, je vous remercie tous du fond du coeur pour ce que vous avez accompli sur le calendrier de l'avent, le bonheur que vous m'avez apporté. Les RaR sont toutes prêtes, les MPs sont en cours d'envoi, promis !  
_

 _Sinon, je vous retrouve aujourd'hui sur un texte court, écrit à l'occasion de l'anniversaire (rectification : six mois plus tard. Je suis incorrigible) de mon ancienne bêta, Louisalibi, en remerciement des années qu'elle a passées à travailler pour moi. Et ça me permets d'écrire sur mes deux chouchous ! :3 Cela me permet aussi de vous annoncer la prochaine longue publication, mais ça on en parlera en bas !_

 _Disclaimer : mes dieux habituels, Moffat et Gatiss, qui ont l'extrême amabilité de me prêter leurs personnages pour que je fasse joujou avec... Sherlock Holmes appartient à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle._

 _Remerciements éperdus d'amour et de reconnaissance pour mes bêtas, Elie et Allteas. Je vous aime, les filles._

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 **MyStrade Gagnant**

Me réveiller le matin, blotti entre tes bras, avec ton odeur qui imprègne nos draps, c'est sans doute le meilleur moment de la journée. En toute honnêteté, je préfère les soirs, quand nous allons nous coucher, ensemble. Quand tu te déshabilles devant moi, avec ta perfection de lisser tes costumes et ta fausse nonchalance qui fait mine de ne pas voir mon regard sur toi. Je pourrais vivre uniquement dans ces instants-là, de perfection et de douceur, si rares. Mais il est si peu fréquent que nous allions nous coucher ensemble. Notre vie sexuelle est tout à fait satisfaisante, mais la douceur des étreintes le soir est un plaisir auquel nous renonçons bien trop souvent. La vie fait bien trop fréquemment en sorte de mettre les soirées où tu rentres tôt (encore faut-il pour cela que tu sois à Londres, ce qui est rarement une garantie) concomitantes à mes soirées de planque, celles où je rentre fourbu au milieu de la nuit, voire parfois pas du tout, me fustigeant de laisser les draps froids sans personne pour te réchauffer. Tu es si froid, ton corps longiligne si glacé contre le mien toutes les nuits. Tu as besoin de moi pour te réchauffer. Je déteste te savoir frissonner seul dans notre grand lit quand je ne suis pas là.

Tu ne me le reproches jamais, cela dit. Ce serait mal avisé de ta part. De nous deux, c'est assurément toi qui est le plus absent. Je ne te le reproche pas non plus. Ça fait partie du contrat que j'ai accepté tacitement en plongeant tête dans la première dans cette relation avec toi. Diriger le monde, ça prend du temps. J'en souffre, bien sûr, tu le sais, et tu souffres de me faire souffrir, même si tu ne le montres pas. Mais tu ne renonceras pas à ta position, aux sacrifices que tu as dû faire pour en arriver là, à ce monde incompréhensible à mes yeux dans lequel tu te fonds et te meus avec tant d'aisance.

Alors le matin, quand ton corps pressé contre le mien, devenu brasier ardent grâce à la proximité de ma peau, s'étire et se déplie lentement, cet instant entre veille et sommeil où tu me réveilles, je garde mes yeux fermés, mes mains sur toi, ton corps dans mes bras, et je serre. Je serre, j'inspire, je suis conscient de chaque terminaison nerveuse de mon corps et de chaque centimètre du tien, pressé contre toi. Ton souffle léger caresse mes lèvres comme un baiser fantôme, et pendant une dizaine de secondes, tu te laisses faire. Je n'ai jamais ouvert les paupières, mais je sais d'instinct que toi aussi, durant ces dix secondes volées à l'éternité, tu refermes les yeux et tu respires notre odeur sur ma peau, dans le creux de mon cou et sur ton oreiller.

Dix secondes pour le meilleur moment de ma journée, et puis je te relâche. Et tu es entraîné dans la spirale immuable du temps et du sacro-saint Travail, qui t'avale et t'engloutit tout entier. Il est généralement cinq heures quarante-cinq du matin, et ta routine commence. Si je n'ai pas d'obligation à Scotland Yard, je n'ai aucune raison de me lever. Alors je reste là, dans ton odeur, dans notre chaleur qui subsiste encore un peu dans le tissu doux des draps, et j'écoute le ballet calme de tes habitudes se mettre en marche. Tu voulais une grande maison froide et impersonnelle. J'aimais mon minuscule appartement de célibataire. Nous avons tranché à mi-chemin, pour un appartement confortable au centre de Londres. Il est juste assez grand pour que tu aies la place dont tu as besoin, et suffisamment de murs pour accrocher tes tableaux de maître. Et juste assez petit pour que j'entende, de notre chambre, le bruit de la douche brûlante, celui du dressing dans lequel bruissent tes costumes sur mesure et hors de prix, le glougloutement de la machine à café qui se met en route, le tintement du couteau reposé sur la porcelaine après avoir tartiné de beurre français quelques toasts.

Tu repasses par la salle de bains pour te brosser les dents, achever ton costume de perfection physique et d'homme de glace que je n'aime jamais autant que lorsqu'il se fendille sous mes mains enfiévrées et mes baisers brûlants. Puis mon deuxième moment préféré arrive. Parfois, je me suis rendormi à ce moment-là, mais je sais que tu me réveilleras. Quand je somnole encore, je t'entends attacher tes boutons de manchettes, lisser le veston de ton costume, le mouchoir de ta poche, la chaîne de ta montre à gousset qui disparaît dans ta poche.

Puis tu te penches au-dessus de moi, je sens ton après-rasage, ton parfum coûteux et surtout l'odeur naturelle de ta peau qui se mélangent, et tes lèvres se posent sur les miennes, moi et mon haleine encore chargée par la nuit, et tu m'embrasses. Tu n'oublies jamais de m'embrasser avant de partir. Parfois doucement, parfois tendrement, parfois fougueusement, et ce sont tous les meilleurs baisers du monde. Tu n'oublies jamais de m'embrasser, et de me souhaiter de ta voix grave :

– Bonne journée, Gregory.

La porte claque derrière toi à six heures trente précises. A sept heures, tu seras dans ton bureau à sauver le monde qui ne sait même pas les sacrifices que tu fais pour lui. Quant à moi, empli de félicité et de bonheur, je me lève enfin, le cœur en fête. La journée peut commencer. Et rien ne pourra la gâcher.

* * *

Ce n'est pas que je n'assume pas mon statut d'homme en couple, mais j'apprécie ne pas le crier sur tous les toits. Bizarrement, alors que je craignais sa réaction et son manque de tact, Sherlock non plus n'a rien dit ni n'a fait d'esclandre à Scotland Yard le jour où il l'a su. Le violent coup de coude de John dans ses côtes devait sans doute y être pour quelque chose.

De toute manière, tu n'as pas de vacances, presque jamais, alors je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'en demander à outrance. Je prends des jours de repos par ci par là, pour compléter un week-end ou pour profiter de quatre jours pour aller voir ma mère dans le Lancashire, mais rarement une semaine complète. Du coup, entre Noël et le jour de l'an, je suis souvent de garde. Mes collègues en profitent pour passer Noël en famille, et moi j'erre dans les bureaux presque vides du Yard. La Tamise, grise et triste, bordée d'arbres dénudés par l'hiver, offre un bien triste spectacle à mon regard désabusé.

A croire que même les criminels sont en vacances à cette période de l'année. Si, pour les urgences, ça n'arrête pas (le malheureux John enchaîne les gardes, au grand détriment de Sherlock qui râle tout ce qu'il peut), la police criminelle a peu à faire. Je donne un coup de main à mes collègues qui sont sollicités pour les cambriolages habituels de la fin d'année (les maisons et appartements désertés par des familles parties fêter Noël loin de Londres, une sacrée tentation pour les voleurs), mais globalement, ma journée s'étire lentement.

Comme parfois, j'ai eu l'envie de passer te voir à ton bureau. D'adresser un signe de tête entendu à Anthea, de claquer la porte en bois noble (comme tout le reste de ton mobilier), et de réfléchir un instant à ce que je préférerais entre te prendre sur ta chaise, ton bureau, le canapé trop confortable pour son bien, ou contre un mur. Mais j'ai appris à te connaître. Et à refréner mes pulsions. Ces derniers temps, il n'y a aucune allusion sur un peu de temps libre qui pourrait être mis à profit efficacement.

– Pas aujourd'hui, Gregory. Je suis désolé.

Au temps pour l'effet de surprise, désormais je préfère appeler. Entendre ta voix, même si c'est pour essuyer un refus, n'en reste pas moins agréable. Auparavant, il m'est arrivé la folie d'appeler Sherlock pour lui demander s'il savait et/ou pouvait déduire si tu étais très occupé ou non, si tu allais m'éconduire ou non, et si nous allions nous engueuler magistralement parce que je n'aurais pas respecté son boulot, ou non.

J'étais déjà à moitié mort de honte de demander ça à Sherlock, surtout devant le regard moqueur de John, mais l'incompréhension de Sherlock quant à ma demande « mais pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? » avait rendu les choses pires que tout. John avait fini par avoir pitié de moi, de mes explications balbutiantes et de mes rougissements intempestifs, et il avait murmuré quelques mots à l'oreille de son colocataire. Je n'avais jamais vu Sherlock changer de couleur aussi vite. Il est d'abord devenu blanc, encore plus que d'habitude, puis complètement écrevisse. Et puis il avait hurlé des insanités. Je ne savais même pas qu'il en connaissait autant. Il refusait d'entendre quoi que ce soit sur l'intimité de son frère, ne voulait même pas y penser, et allait devoir se laver les yeux, les oreilles, la bouche à la javel pour espérer nettoyer son cerveau des images atroces. Et il ose dire qu'il ne donne jamais dans le mélodramatique !

Sur le moment, cela avait été surprenant. Maintenant, le souvenir de Sherlock hurlant et gesticulant, rouge de colère et de gêne reste l'un de nos meilleurs souvenirs avec John, et il nous arrive parfois d'exploser de rire sans raison rien qu'en y repensant. J'ai appris ma leçon et je ne demande plus rien à Sherlock, depuis. J'appelle Mycroft directement.

– Mais on peut aller dîner ensemble ce soir, si tu veux ?

Ta proposition réchauffe mon cœur et illumine ma journée. John est bon cuisinier, mes parents l'étaient aussi. Ils ont tous, à un moment ou un autre, essayé de m'apprendre. Cela s'est toujours soldé par un échec cuisant. J'ai vécu de plats tout préparés et de surgelés durant mes années de célibat. Et des plats de ma femme, lors de mon mariage, jusqu'à ce que ma stérilité fasse exploser dans un dégât retentissant les braises froides de notre amour. Aujourd'hui, je sais avec le recul que la présence de Mycroft dans ma vie, sous couvert de surveiller Sherlock, est bien plus responsable de la destruction de mes vœux maritaux que mon incapacité à enfanter. Hannah est remariée. Elle est enceinte du deuxième, et la seule chose que je regrette désormais, ce sont ses lasagnes maison.

Mycroft est encore moins doué que moi dans une cuisine, ce qui n'est pas peu dire. Je reste persuadé, même s'il dément fermement, qu'il a eu une cuisinière durant un temps de sa vie. Désormais, les livreurs sont devenus nos meilleurs amis. Les restaurants aussi. Et Charles, Carlos de son vrai nom, le traiteur en bas de la rue, nous nourrit trois à quatre jours par semaine. Il connaît par cœur nos goûts, la quantité exacte de poivre qu'il faut mettre pour que tu acceptes de manger (le nombre de plats que tu as fait remporter au restaurant parce que c'était trop poivré ! J'en ris encore, parfois, des regards éberlués des serveurs. Tu n'es pas homme à qui on peut dire non, j'en sais quelque chose, et tu n'aimes pas le poivre s'il y en a trop, un point c'est tout), et il varie nos menus, les légumes, nos plats préférés et ceux qu'on aime moins. On doit représenter au moins trente pour cent de son chiffre d'affaires mensuel. Parfois, il nous connaît si bien qu'il pourrait faire partie de la famille, comme Anthea. Comme Toby, le chauffeur de Mycroft, à la fois garde du corps, nourrice et bien d'autres choses. Ils sont parties intégrantes de cette famille, pas de la même manière que John et Sherlock, et pas de la manière dont j'aimerais une famille, mais ils sont là… Je secoue la tête pour chasser certaines noires pensées. Et je te réponds.

– Tu viens me chercher à la maison ? Je passerai me changer et je t'attends pour sortir !

Tu acceptes. Je raccroche précipitamment. Dom vient d'entrer dans mon bureau avec un regard paniqué. Il y a eu meurtre. Je souris largement. Peut-être que cette journée ne va pas être aussi inutile, longue et morne que prévu, finalement.

* * *

J'ai dû appeler Sherlock. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de t'appeler, je sais que tu l'as su parce que tu surveilles ton frère. Tout comme je sais que tu sais que lorsque j'appelle ton frère, c'est rarement bon signe pour sortir à l'heure du boulot.

Oh bien sûr, Sherlock a été brillant. Il est toujours brillant. Il a trouvé le meurtrier. Il trouve toujours le meurtrier. Mais ensuite, il a bien fallu aller l'arrêter. C'est à ce moment là que John nous a rejoints, après sa garde, empêchant Sherlock de faire des folies. Une part de moi aurait voulu qu'il s'abstienne : Sherlock aurait attrapé le meurtrier bien plus vite en prenant des risques. De toute manière, il a une chance insolente, il ne lui arrive jamais rien. Mais je sais aussi que John a raison de tempérer son colocataire. Un jour, cela ne se passera pas aussi bien.

Et comme nous n'avons pas laissé Sherlock se brûler les ailes, attraper le meurtrier nous a pris trois heures de plus. Il est presque vingt-et-une heures. Je suis en retard, et je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle. Je pressens déjà l'annulation du restaurant promis.

Je râle et je maugrée en descendant rapidement les marches du Met'. Je cherche vainement à garder mon équilibre en fouillant ma poche droite pour trouver mon deuxième gant. L'air d'hiver est glacial et lourd de pluie. C'est mon nom qui me fait relever la tête.

– Gregory.

Même ma mère ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Elle m'appelle Greg, comme tout le monde. Il n'y a que toi pour prononcer mon nom complet, toi qui déteste les surnoms et me traite de poisson rouge. Il n'y a que toi pour le prononcer sur ce ton-là, si indécent qu'il en est plus efficace que la moindre pilule de viagra.

Mes yeux croisent les tiens, aux pieds des marches, dans ton costume parfait et hors de prix, tes chaussures parfaites et hors de prix, ton manteau parfait et hors de prix, et ton parapluie négligemment posé sur son bras.

Tu es là, le visage neutre, à peine éclairé de la fossette que j'embrasse le soir avant de dormir, et le monde s'illumine.

– J'ai décalé la réservation en deuxième partie de soirée. Allons nous promener ?

Tu ne dis jamais plus que ce qui doit être dit, mais tu parles tellement avec tes yeux. Tes pupilles hurlent dans tes silences. J'ignore pourquoi personne ne s'en est jamais rendu compte avant. Ton visage ne frémit pas, mais tes yeux sont tellement vivants. Je n'ai pas besoin de mots pour te répondre. Un immense sourire déchire mon visage, et je tends ma main nue (je n'ai toujours pas trouvé mon deuxième gant, et surtout je ne le cherche plus. Ma main va finir pressée dans la chaleur de la tienne, dans ta poche s'il le faut) en direction de la tienne. Tu t'en saisis, et dans un geste lent et révérencieux emprunté à un autre temps, tu embrasses ma pause. Je rougis bêtement, mes reins s'embrasent au mouvement de ta langue, légère, qui taquine l'interstice de mes doigts. Je suis persuadé que ce n'était pas ainsi qu'on faisait un baise-main dans le temps, et ton regard pétillant d'amusement quand tu me relâches ne fait que confirmer cet état de fait.

J'éclate de rire. Le bonheur est si peu de choses.

* * *

Nous balader, ta main dans ma main, au bord de la Tamise, fait partie de ces choses simples qui prouvent que le bonheur se trouve dans la simplicité. Dans ces instants-là, il n'y a plus de jeux de pouvoirs, de monde à contrôler ou de criminels à enfermer. Juste toi, moi, ta main dans la mienne, tes doigts entrelacés avec les miens. Le soir tombe sur Londres, le vent souffle et la bise glaciale me fait frémir, mais je ne renoncerais à cet instant volé pour rien au monde. Ta chaleur irradie à partir de ton bras et se diffuse dans tout mon corps, me réchauffant efficacement. La ville s'éclaire doucement, une lumière après l'autre, parant Londres de mille feux rayonnants. La Tamise, si sale et grise dans la journée, prend la couleur du bleu-noir profond, gigantesque serpent d'eau quadrillant la ville, sombre et tumultueuse comme une promesse. Dans ses eaux profondes se reflètent les lumières scintillantes, reflet doublé de Londres, et le spectacle est une présage de lendemains de gloire.

Réussir à te faire rire avec mes réflexions romantico-poétiques et ridicules est une victoire. J'aime entendre ton rire qui s'envole comme le cri des oiseaux. C'est un vrai rire, sincère et doux. Bien sûr, tu te moques de moi, mais tu aurais tort de ne pas le faire. Et j'aime trop ton rire pour m'en priver.

Je connais même tous tes rires. L'ironique, le moqueur, le faux, ceux réservés à ton boulot. Et celui-là, vrai et sincère, juste pour moi.

Peut-être est-ce à cause de la proximité de Noël, des nuages chargés de neige au-dessus de nous, ou simplement le bonheur de te voir détendu et heureux, que tu sois venu me chercher, que cette soirée ne soit que la nôtre, mais rien ne semble pouvoir gâcher mon parfait bonheur. Au point d'en devenir stupide, mielleux, romantique. Tout ce que tu dis détester de moi en souriant à moitié sévèrement, tes yeux pétillants démentant totalement ton propos. Il est probablement arrogant de ma part d'imaginer que tu aimes tout de moi, mais en cet instant, j'ai la faiblesse de le croire. Après tout, moi j'aime tout de toi.

– Il n'y a rien à changer chez toi, Myc'. Tu es tellement parfait.

– Tu passes ton temps à râler sur ce que tu appelles mes mauvaises habitudes, réponds-tu d'un air amusé.

– Tu as un dressing tellement bien ordonné que tes rangées sont numérotées ! Tu fais pleurer le pressing au moins une fois par semaine !

Tu ris. Doucement. Tu sais que j'ai raison. Ce n'est pas une dispute, c'est un fait. Je ne serais pas capable de t'aimer à ce point si tu ne faisais pas pleurer quelqu'un par semaine. Le pouvoir a toujours été sexy, et je suis tellement faible face à un homme de pouvoir. Mon père était maire de la petite ville où j'ai grandi, et il était assurément la figure la plus puissante de mon entourage, puissance et autorité qu'il exerçait sur moi à coups de poings. Freud aurait sans doute tellement de choses à dire sur le sujet. Je m'en moque. Tu as le pouvoir, mais jamais tu n'en abuseras sur moi. J'ai une confiance en toi inébranlée et inébranlable.

– J'ai confiance en toi pour toujours, je déclare.

– Je suis inquiet du niveau de sécurité de notre pays. De toute évidence, tu bois sur ton lieu de travail, durant tes heures de garde.

– Le bonheur ne peut pas suffire à expliquer mon euphorie ?

– Le bonheur peut sans doute expliquer l'euphorie, mais certainement pas la tienne. Sherlock a replongé et tu l'as accompagné ? Je ne peux décidément compter que sur John.

J'explose de rire dans la rue silencieuse et désertée.

– Mes heures de gloire sont encore devant moi, je te le promets. Comme je te promets que j'empêche aussi efficacement que John ton frère de faire des conneries. Et comme je te promets qu'un jour, tu vas gouverner le monde et que je serai là, à tes côtés, ma main dans la tienne. Ce jour-là, je t'aurai épousé, et nous aurons une princesse pour hériter de notre glorieux royaume à la fin de notre temps.

Les mots s'échappent de ma bouche, trop rapides pour que j'ai seulement le temps de penser à les retenir. Je sais que tu ne veux pas les entendre. Tu sais que je les pense, viscéralement. Je veux tout cela, même si je le dis sans y croire, le mariage et le môme. Tu ne vois pas l'intérêt d'une bague. Tu ne veux pas d'un enfant. Tu penses que tu ferais un père exécrable et que le mariage a de fortes chances de finir par un divorce. Tu as raison probablement dans les deux cas. Si ta tendance à surprotéger ton cocaïnomane de frère est un bon indice, tu seras un père affreux et le pauvre môme ne pourra pas respirer sans tu sois au courant. Et mon précédent mariage s'est effectivement soldé par un divorce.

Tu as raison, bien sûr. Tu as toujours raison, sur tout, tout le temps, je le sais, je l'ai appris, je le prends désormais avec philosophie. Mais rien ne peut endiguer l'espoir et l'amour. Or j'espère et je t'aime. Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Un jour, tu porteras ma bague, tu signeras un registre ou deux, et tu seras un Père exceptionnel. Parce que nous serons deux.

Alors je continue, encore un petit peu, mes rêves éveillés, ignorant la crispation de ta main contre la mienne et ta moue pincée qui se ferme.

– Imagine un peu ce faux royaume qui nous tend les bras. Tu es fait pour gouverner, ce n'est pas une nouveauté. Il sera beau et grand, riche et verdoyant. Nous aurons un château blanc, et le monde à nos pieds. Il faudra un lac, une rivière bleue d'azur…

Je désigne la Tamise d'un geste de la main.

– Et des fêtes gorgées de lumière à la nuit tombée. Des lys blancs pour toi. Comme emblème.

C'est ta fleur préférée.

– Des roses et des camélias. Tu conspireras et tu règneras. On marchera à trois sous la pluie, et on sautera dans les flaques d'eau, et votre rire guérira les blessures du temps assassin qui passe toujours si vite, et si meurtrier, emportant avec lui le rire des enfants qui un jour, seront les nôtres.

Ton visage est figé dans une grimace triste que j'aimerais effacer. Ou plus exactement, que j'aimerais ne pas générer. Il est si facile de ne pas te parler de ça. Ou de parler d'autre chose, faisant comme si cet instant n'avait pas existé. Mais je ne le veux pas. Je veux que tu entendes chacun de mes mots, chacun de mes rêves. Ces rêves que tu ne t'autorises pas à partager. Pas encore. Mais je suis patient. Un jour, cela viendra. Et si cela ne doit jamais survenir, je serai toujours là à tes côtés à t'aimer. Cela, en revanche, je ne le dis pas. Tu le sais déjà.

Mais aujourd'hui, la ville brille de mille feux et ton corps chaud marche au même rythme que le mien sur les pavés humides, et je serai sage.

– En parlant d'enfant, j'ai vu Sherlock aujourd'hui. Journée difficile au boulot. Lui était ravi.

– Le meurtre de Salisbury ?

– Yep. Un jour, ce boulot aura ma peau ! Et celle de ton frère !

– Oh, ça ne risque pas. Sherlock a John. Et en ce qui te concerne, je ne laisserai jamais quoi que ce soit t'arriver.

Ton ton placide ne laisse place à aucune répartie. Ton assurance et ta force tranquille sont de ces choses à me donner une érection incontrôlée en plein milieu de la rue. Il n'y a personne autour de nous, et je sais que tu vas rougir de mon audace, mais tes pommettes teintées de rose sont un si joli spectacle que je ne peux résister à la tentation.

– Je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses me protéger de tout. Il y a des traces indélébiles laissées sur ma peau, balafres du temps, que tu ne peux empêcher.

Je m'empare de force de ta main pour la poser sur mon entrejambe. Même à travers le tissu dur de mon jean, je sais que tu peux sentir mon érection. Tu rougis et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Je ne donne pas dans l'exhibition, toi non plus. Mais la nuit nous appartient, et je me penche à ton oreille pour te détailler par le menu les derniers outrages que je compte te faire subir ce soir, victime consentante de mon désir insatiable de ton corps parfait.

Ta main n'a pas quitté la place que je lui ai fait prendre, mais nous sommes si proches, serrés l'un contre l'autre que n'importe quel passant ne verrait qu'un couple enlacé. Et serait incapable de détecter ta main qui presse un peu trop tandis que mon souffle à ton oreille te murmure comment je vais te déshabiller et t'embrasser sur chaque centimètre carré de ton corps, avant de te faire jouir de ma simple bouche.

– Si par balafres indélébiles, tu parles de ton âge grandissant qui ajoute une épaisseur sans cesse plus large à ton ventre, alors oui, je confirme que le temps est bien assassin.

J'éclate de rire de nouveau. Ton souffle est court, tes joues sont rouges, et tu butes sur la prononciation des mots. J'ai peut-être pris du poids depuis qu'on se connaît, et la peau de mon ventre est peut-être plus lâche que lorsque j'avais vingt ans, mais toujours bien assez ferme pour toi.

Ton sourire éclatant me transperce le cœur. Il n'y a plus que toi et moi au monde.

* * *

Le restaurant était aussi parfait que d'habitude. Comment pourrait-il ne pas l'être ? C'est toi qui l'a choisi, et Perfection est ton deuxième prénom. Je me suis habitué au luxe, aux serveurs polis à l'hypocrisie, aux cloches soulevées dans un ensemble parfait, à la carte sans les prix, que tu dois me traduire quand elle est intégralement en français, à la note qu'on ne m'apporte pas, au prix que je n'ai pas le droit de connaître.

Au début, j'étais gêné. J'avais la désagréable sensation d'être un gigolo, que tous me regardaient comme tel. Nous n'en avons jamais parlé. Mais tu as simplement réservé un jour un restaurant d'une gamme en dessous. Et quand la note est arrivée, tu l'as poussée vers moi en sirotant la fin de ton verre de vin sans même faire mine une seule seconde de sortir ton portefeuille.

Je ne t'ai jamais autant aimé que ce jour-là. Nous n'avons jamais aussi bien fait l'amour que cette nuit-là, où simplement et tranquillement, sans un mot, je suis devenu ton égal. Depuis, nous alternons le très haut de gamme qui est ton apanage, quand tu veux me rendre heureux, et que je l'accepte simplement et avec joie, et les restaurants classiques et tranquilles que je paye tout aussi régulièrement que toi.

Aujourd'hui était un de ces jours très haut de gamme. Ton costume était parfait avec le décor. Ma veste en cuir, mon jean et mes baskets juraient complètement. C'était drôle de voir les airs pincés du serveur qui avait clairement l'air de considérer que je n'avais rien à faire là, et toi dans ton rôle de roi du monde qui le remettait en place en m'offrant ma place dans ton royaume.

– T'as la voiture ?

– Non. Toby a congé ce soir, réponds-tu en secouant la tête.

Je ricane.

– Une soirée de congé en quoi ? Cinq ans ? Monsieur est grand prince ! Tu comptes prendre le métro du coup ?

Ton coup du plat de la main manque de conviction. Toby a des congés aussi régulièrement que tout le monde, tu l'estimes et je le sais. Je l'estime et tu le sais. Après tout, il te supporte toute la journée. Lui et Anthea méritent une médaille pour ça.

– Ne sois pas stupide. On a inventé les taxis justement pour ça.

Si aristocratique. Si magnifique. Si merveilleux.

Il bruine, et je t'entraîne à pied dans les rues désertées par la nuit. Le quartier n'est pas du genre qui craint, et tu peux te défendre aussi sûrement que moi. J'ai encore envie de marcher, déambuler en sentant ton corps contre le mien.

Les rues ne sont pas très fréquentées, mais nous observons tranquillement la vie qui passe, qui va et qui vient sous la forme des rares passants, des devantures éclairées et des joyeux fêtards. Ce n'est pas la première fois que cela nous arrive de traverser la ville de nuit. On peut dire ce qu'on veut sur le métro ou le taxi, nous allons faire le trajet à pied, comme souvent.

Nous aimons traverser les différents quartiers, y constater toutes les vies qui s'y nichent, si différentes et pourtant toutes profondément humaines. Du vieux couple endimanché qui rentre dans un hôtel particulier en franchissant la porte tenue par un portier en livrée aux SDF sous les ponts de la Tamise en passant par les joyeux étudiants en fac qui profitent de leur soirée, après le match de rugby du jour, bien trop joyeux pour n'avoir consommé que du jus d'orange dans le pub duquel ils sortent. La vie est si diversifiée, réjouissante à sa manière.

J'aime t'entendre râler sur tous ces gens que nous croisons au hasard de notre promenade, grommeler sur leur qualité de poisson rouge. Je ne t'écoute que d'une oreille en te bouffant des yeux. La nuit te sied si bien, sur ta peau pâle où dansent les ombres. Sherlock a la peau claire, lui aussi, mais je ne lui trouve aucun attrait, préférant pour toujours la tienne.

– A quoi tu penses ? Puisque tu ne m'écoutes de toute évidence pas le moins du monde.

Constatation, fait, maîtres mots de ton existence. Pas de jugement dans cette phrase, simplement de l'objectivité. Je ne cherche même pas à me défendre ou à nier. Tu le saurais immédiatement et même si j'aime tes regards sexys qui veulent dire « pas à moi Gregory », je n'ai pas envie de le voir là maintenant.

– A ton frère, réponds-je très honnêtement.

Tu hausses un sourcil et réprimes une grimace agacée. Presque jaloux. Parfois, quand tu t'absentes durant des jours voire des semaines, ou quand le travail te prend tout ton temps, je vois plus ton frère que toi. Tu n'aimes pas cela. Je ne sais pas de quoi tu as peur, ou pourquoi tu es jaloux. C'est moi qui n'ait rien pour te retenir. Moi qui devrait craindre et être jaloux à chaque homme ou femme qui entre dans ton bureau, probablement mille fois plus intelligent et intéressant que moi. Moi qui ne comprends pas pourquoi, entre tous, tu m'as choisi moi. Tu avais pourtant tellement le choix…

– Ne fais pas cette tête ! Je pensais justement à quel point tu étais plus beau que lui. Ce n'est que ton frère !

– Un empêcheur de tourner en rond, marmonnes-tu.

– C'est ton frère et au fond, tu sais qu'il t'aime. Autant que tu l'aimes.

Tu rougis, changement de couleur si subtil de tes joues dans la noirceur de la nuit, que je décèle pourtant sans peine. Parler de sentiments, surtout ceux de ton frère à ton égard, te met toujours dans cet état-là. Même reconnaître que tu l'aimes, alors que tu l'as placé au centre de ton existence et que tu t'es juré de le protéger depuis le jour de sa naissance, depuis la fausse couche de ta mère entre ton frère et toi, petite fille qui n'a jamais vécu, cela t'est difficile. Entendre que lui aussi, même s'il s'en défend bec et ongles, c'est au-delà du surmontable. Un jour, je te raconterai à quel point John et moi nous amusons de vos réactions d'handicapés des sentiments, à toi et Sherlock.

Tu râles et marmonnes. C'est si beau à voir.

– … pas bien de s'attacher.

Conclusion de ton discours. Au début, je le prenais mal. Si s'attacher, c'était mal, si les sentiments n'étaient pas un avantage, qu'est-ce que cela faisait de nous ? Je m'y suis fait maintenant. De fait, j'ai la parfaite réponse pour cela. Cela tombe bien, la rue est petite, déserte, et tu es du côté du mur.

En un instant, c'est contre ce même mur que tu es pressé, mon corps épousant le tien, et ma bouche t'embrassant à perdre haleine, te dévorant minutieusement, redécouvrant chaque centimètre de ta bouche, taquinant tes lèvres, faisant danser ma langue contre la tienne et embrasant nos reins. Mes mains sont sages, sur tes hanches, maintenant ton corps contre le mien. Pourtant, mes sens s'embrasent, et mon sang semble bouillir dans mes veines.

Je sens une première goutte sur le coin de mon nez, puis j'en vois une deuxième sur ta peau, juste sous ton œil gauche, et j'ai brièvement le temps de constater une jolie forme en branche avant que le flocon ne fonde sous l'effet de la chaleur de ta peau. Je souris, charmé, avant qu'un déluge de flocons ne s'abatte sur nous. Cela ne dure pas. Une seconde à peine et tu brandis ton parapluie, le déployant au-dessus de nous, tandis que le ballet tourbillonnant de la neige ne se déclenche.

Te caresser, t'étreindre, profiter du moment sous le ciel de minuit, ton parapluie nous créant un nid, une alcôve contre le mauvais temps, voilà le meilleur moment de ma journée. Qu'importe le réveil à tes côtés, le restaurant, le fait que tu sois venu me chercher au boulot, la partie de jambes en l'air épique que nous allons vivre ensemble, rien ne vaut l'étincelle de joie enfantine dans ton regard tandis que tu regardes la tempête de neige, tes joues rougies par le froid, tes lèvres incurvées dans un sourire émerveillé, et un ultime flocon accroché à tes cils. Pareil tableau ne pourra jamais être égalé.

* * *

Je regarde en dressant la table une traînée blanche dans le ciel, témoin du passage d'un avion peu de temps auparavant, et je repense à cet autre avion dont tu m'as seulement parlé. Celui que tu as vu partir, le cœur serré et douloureux, et le sentiment que tu laissais partir un morceau de toi-même. Cet avion qui a fait demi-tour et qui est revenu.

Nonobstant la situation de Sherlock, ce retour est plutôt une bonne chose : je ne suis pas certain que notre couple y aurait survécu, si l'avion était arrivé à destination. Pas parce que tu aurais perdu Sherlock, même si, assurément, la perte de ton frère aurait pesé lourd dans la balance de ton futur comportement. Mais parce que te voir te détruire chaque jour un peu plus, incapable de te regarder dans le miroir le matin en te levant en te disant que tu as envoyé ton cadet bien-aimé à la mort simplement pour conserver ta place, cela m'aurait tué.

Je sais que tu penses que je t'aurais quitté à la longue, refusant de partager ma vie et mon lit avec le responsable de la mort de son propre frère, mais c'est faux. Tu te serais assez puni par toi-même sans que j'aie besoin d'en rajouter. Et cela m'aurait crucifié sur place de te voir faire cela. C'est cela qui aurait fait exploser notre vie. Pas la décision unilatérale que tu avais prise affectant l'avenir de Sherlock.

Je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu avais espéré qu'il trompe les statistiques et fasse mentir tes affirmations. Tu sais encore plus profondément, et je le sais aussi, qu'il aurait échoué. Et c'est pour ça que tu n'as pas voulu que je vienne à l'aéroport. Parce que dans les plus intenses moments de douleur, tu n'arrives pas encore à partager ta peine, et tu te renfermes sur toi-même. Ça viendra. Un jour tu pleureras sur mon épaule librement, j'y crois, j'ai foi en ce rêve.

En attendant, l'avion est revenu, et c'est une bonne nouvelle. La mauvaise, c'est qu'il paraît que Moriarty n'est pas mort. Mais je m'en moque. Quelle importance, en cet instant précis, alors que tu es là avec moi, et que tu ris doucement ?

Je sais que tu ne crois pas en Dieu, et moi non plus, mais cela m'arrive de le remercier un peu, juste un peu, pour ton sourire et pour ton rire, si précieux et si rare, que je grave au fond de ma mémoire et de mon cœur. Tu m'es si indispensable. Le monde peut bien s'effondrer et Moriarty mettre Londres à feu et à sang, je n'en ai cure. La seule chose qui compte, ce sont tes yeux dans les miens, alors que je murmure :

– Je t'aime à la folie. Et je t'aime même si je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir un jour tomber fou du gouvernement…

Et tu m'embrasses pour toute réponse.

* * *

 _Nota : Il faut savoir que Louisa a écrit et interprété sur YT, il y a qql temps, une chanson appelée MyStrade Gagnant, sur l'air de Mistral Gagnant de Renaud, dont cette fic reprend la trame et même certaines paroles ! ;) Comme c'est son cadeau à elle, j'ai trouvé ça chouette ^^_

 _Egalement, je voulais faire une fin tragique, parce que là Greg vit sa petite vie idyllique, je voulais faire une « deuxième lecture » en accéléré de sa journée de rêve, vue le prisme de la réalité (et pas de ses fantasmes)... Mais finalement, j'aime bien mon overdose de sucre ;p Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ^-^_

 _Sinon, RDV mercredi prochain, 07/02 pour le premier chapitre de ma prochaine publication longue ! :D ça s'appelle "Imperial", c'est du JohnLock, ça fait je ne sais combien de chapitres, et ce sera publié toutes les semaines jusqu'en août ! ;) J'espère vous voir nombreux au poste :)_

 _Reviews ? :)_


End file.
